


Smiles

by necromorphs



Series: The Short Tales of Leonardo Lowe [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Reply, Short, nick valentine is not a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromorphs/pseuds/necromorphs
Summary: Leo has a thing for Paladin Danse. A BIG thing.





	Smiles

Sanctuary was quiet that night with nothing but the hum of the generators and the babble of settlers at the bar for one last drink before last call to fill the air.

Leo watched them with a small smile, sipping from his lukewarm beer slowly. He didn’t want to get too trashed, he has promised patrol duty with Preston tonight.

He watched Hancock entertain a small table of settlers with stories from his younger days.

He watched Piper talk with Cait, slowly coaxing the red haired girl out of her prickly shell.

Mostly he watched Danse.

Danse hardly ever drank but when he did it loosened the muscles in his face into an easy smile and quiet laughs. The ex-Paladin was talking to Preston, the two of them laughing at jokes Leo couldn’t hear.

He loved Danse’s laugh.

“Careful.” Nick slid up beside Leo at the bar, cigarette smoke swirling out of his mouth and the wiry hole at the side of his face.

“What?”

“Your smile.” Nick raised his eyebrows and his yellow eyes flitted to Danse and back to Leo. “You look like you’re about to fall in love.”


End file.
